


alcohol goes better with anime

by problematic_nik



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alcohol, Anime, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Character, first fic, idk - Freeform, kind of, tegiri/marvus is only hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_nik/pseuds/problematic_nik
Summary: chixie, lanque, marvus, n mallek all show up intoxicated to tegiris house for some anime,,,, yayyyy?





	alcohol goes better with anime

(an: uhhh fair warning im not a writer i almost never write this was a random decision at 3am ok)

A thump followed by some off key tunes wake Tegiri out of his slumber. The two bright burning suns indicate it should be a time of rest, especially for this young troll. He rubs at his eyes and sits up, already irritated by the loud noises. Oh, it appears he has fallen asleep in front of the TV while watching his anime. He really shouldnt have stayed up so late, he has an exam tomorrow. You know how it is, they test you on some stupid bullshit. It's pretty easy to be a lawyer on Alternia, almost anything is punishable by death.

But, back to the problem loudly pounding at his door. The thumping in his head begins already, giving him a migraine. He reaches for his glasses and slips them on his face. He checks the time, 3pm, fucking wonderful. He has to be up to get ready at 6pm tomorrow, or well, today. Whoever at his door really couldn't have waited for a decent time?

"Tegiriiiiii Darlinggggg, you must let us in! We are quite literally burning out here!" Lanques smooth melty voice travels through the door, a bit deeper than his normal high-pitched tone.

"Oh shut up, Lanqueeee, you're a jadeblood. You guys literally thrive in the sun!" Chixie slurs, giggling a bit. Tegiri sighs and runs his fingers through his shoulder length locks. Great, his friends are drunk (as always) and demanding to be let in. He can't count on his fingers how many times this has happened. Lanque and Chixie are two of his more closer acquaintances, although they can be unbearable at times.

"You guys are the most asshole acquaintances anyone on this godforsaken planet could be blessed with," Tegiri complains as he opens the door. He hisses as the sun hits his eyes, slightly burning his fragile tealblooded skin.

He only has a second to react before a half-naked clown shoves his way through. The big scary frame of a purple blood blocks his view of the searing sun, but scares him half to death, while simultaneously turning him on the slightest bit.

"M-Marvus?" Tegiri stutters as the rapper takes a seat on his makeshift floor bed. Just a pile of blankets on the floor, covered in all sorts of snacks. Oh god. Hot clown man, half naked, on his stupid pile of blankets. Tegiri, you idiot! You should've cleaned. Tegiri raises his eyebrows and turns to look over at Lanque, who is busy stealing a kiss from his boyfriend, who is also here for some reason? Drunk as well? He rolls his eyes.

"Do I even need to ask?" He turns his attention towards the giggling bronzeblood to his right. Chixie giggles again, already stripping off her dress sweater.

"Tegs, do you have any spare pjs? Mine got ruined at my concert." She sighs and puts her wine (and blood) stained sweater in a heap in the corner. Mallek, immediately taking off his hoodie, hands it over to her. Tegiri knows Mallek and his hoodies. He has roughly 30 of the same one, but Lanque stole about 28 of them. Lanque hisses, tugging on Malleks arm. Chixie runs over to grab the hoodie anyways and slips it on. Tegiri just accepts his fate as the caretaker of these drunk trolls and settles down next to Marvus.

"Tough night, huh?" Tegiri questions. They always get drunk to wash away their problems. It's been that way since they were 12. Marvus sighs and nods

"Ayyyy, you know it lil bud, lmao. All Lanques lil sisters are all up in his biz, he just tryna not to piss off the drones ya know? But he certaintly aint all up in their nerves about them genetic material donations, him and Mallek be fillin buckets, quite literally. Thats the only thing keepin him sane" He winks.

"Chixies got her lil problems too, ya feel? Bein a lowblood n all, she almost constantly worryin bout gettin culled for some of the stupidest shit, ya feel?" Tegiri sighs at his friend. He knows the law system is flawed, but he's the one enforcing it. It sucks, but you risk death trying to change it. It's a terrible cycle, and they're all stuck. Chixie sighs and settles next to Marvus.

  
"Mhmm, they really just hate me for trying to do what I love, you know?" She smiles, albeit sadly  
Lanque giggles slightly.

"I could say the same, mmmhm?" He turns to Mallek, pulling them both to the floor with the others. Mallek pulls out his phone and types for a minute

"Sure babe. Hey, Tegiri, my guy. Lets get this shit started, mhm?" Tegiri presses play on the anime he was watching before he passed out. He grabs his half-empty popcorn to continue the episode of- Ah. He's already seen this anime one too many times. He pulls out his palmhusk to text his moirail.

\-- inveterateOtaku [IO] began trolling adamantAssassin [AA] --

IO: Ah, the nerve of some peop/e. Entering my hive, intoxicated, in the midd/e of the day. I cannot be/ieve I a//ow these peop/e into my /ife.

  
AA: lemme guess * rejected by lanque * again |

  
AA: you know hes taken * right |

  
IO: OH MY GOD PO/YPA THAT WAS O N E TIME.

  
IO: No. I was graced with the presence of Chixie, /anque, Mallek, and Marvus in my house at the same time. I don't know if this is some sick joke but I do not appreciate it one bit.

  
AA: marvus * like the actual marvus |

  
AA: like * actual for real marvus |

  
AA: get me an autograph |

  
IO: I wi// do nothing of the sort!

  
\-- inveterateOtaku [IO] ceased trolling adamantAssassin [AA] --

Tegiri sighed and put his palmhusk back down. Chixie, god bless her heart, starts rubbing his shoulders.

"Tegs, if you for real for real need us to leave, we totally can." Her curly horns make her soft babyface look even softer. He sighs and smiles at her.

"No, its no problem, I swear." Chixie sighs in relief and curls up in the soft blanket. Lanques snoring interrupts the peaceful moment. Tegiri looks over to find his friend face first to the wooden floor, dead asleep. He raises an eyebrow.

  
"Someone should take his binder off before he dies in his sleep." Mallek sighs and drags Lanques unconscious body into the bathroom to fix that problem. Tegiri leans back to enjoy the movie, only to find himself cradled in massive clown man titty.

"Uh-" He mumbles before Marvus shushes him.

"Just sleep, bro. You gots yourself all up and stressed, the other tealies won't deal wit dat bs tomorrow, n u know it. So just shut your eyes n get yo rest on." Chixie cuddles up next to Tegiri, already falling asleep. Mallek drags Lanque back out the bathroom, placing him back in his spot and cuddling up next to him. Tegiri closes his eyes slightly, already drifting off into dreamland.


End file.
